bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Sunpyre
Sunpyre is a superheroine who joined Big Hero 6 for some time and replaced Sunfire. Background The eldest daughter of Empress Hynodia, ruler of the Microverse planet of Coronar, Princess Lumina was groomed since childhood to one day inherit her mother's kingdom. However, upon the princess' eighteenth birthday, the fanatical cult known as the Scions of the Azure Flame laid siege to the capital city, abducted Lumina and threatened to execute her if Empress Hynodia did not cede power to the cult's leader. Meanwhile, on Earth, Big Hero 6 headquarters came under attack by the supervillain Deadline, and team member Honey Lemon took refuge in her own Power Purse. The purse, which served as a doorway to other dimensions, transported Honey Lemon to Coronar, where she used her scientific ingenuity to assist Empress Hynodia's Royal Guard in infiltrating the cult's lair and rescuing Princess Lumina. Honey Lemon was hailed as a goddess by the grateful Coronarians, and Princess Lumina felt honor bound to return with Honey Lemon to Japan so that she could repay the "soul debt" she owed for saving her life. Honey Lemon reluctantly agreed and the duo returned to Earth via the Power Purse and defeated Deadline, who had taken control of Big Hero 6 headquarters in Honey Lemon's absence. Powers and Abilities *'Heat manipulation:' Like all members of the Coronarian race, Sunpyre possesses the inherent ability to ionize matter through a mentally-triggered biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the super-heated state of matter. Sunpyre can generate plasma temperatures reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit (approximately 555,537 degrees Celsius) at maximum level. She has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within her immediate environment, and she can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on her body. These shapes usually take the form of fire streams and spheres, although she can form more complex shapes so long as she concentrates upon them. *'Flight:' Sunpyre can also use her powers to create super-heated air currents that push her forward through the air, enabling her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunpyre. The aura of radiation surrounding her body protects her from the atmospheric effects of friction and wind. Although the precise upper limit to the speed Sunpyre can achieve in flight is not yet known, she can reach the speed of sound. *'Radiation immunity:' Sunpyre emits radiation when she utilizes her power, but her unique Coronarian physiology blocks out harmful ultraviolet radiation and re-radiates infrared radiation (heat energy) to allow prolonged exposure to extremely high temperatures. In addition, Coronarians also possess specially-adapted nictitating membranes over their eyes which prevent excessive amounts of plasma light from blinding or damaging them. History Lumina was eventually granted membership in Big Hero 6 on a probationary basis, and she eagerly served alongside Honey Lemon—often unintentionally making a nuisance of herself by tending to her goddess' every perceived need. Upon discovering Honey Lemon's deep admiration for Sunfire, Japan's premiere superhero and a former member of the team, Lumina attempted to please her goddess by emulating Sunfire—even going as far as to adopt the codename "Sunpyre" in honor of Sunfire's deceased sister, Leyu Yoshida. Sunpyre travelled with the team to Canada when they were brainwashed into attacking the Canadian team, Alpha Flight. After being saved by Alpha Flight, they soon returned to Japan in order to find the parties responsible for the incident. She was also present during the televised press conference where Big Hero 6 and other Japanese superheroes announced their intention to work more closely with their government in the wake of the superhuman Civil War in the United States. However, upon learning that the remnants of the Scions of the Azure Flame had regrouped and again threatened the peace in her mother's kingdom, Sunpyre dutifully returned to Coronar in order to help defeat her mother's enemies, vowing to one day return to Earth to repay the soul debt she owed Honey Lemon. Arriving to her homeworld, Lumina found that the Azure Flame had taken over and her mother had been threatened by the King of Ravellon, who had a strategy to make his son, Prince Arion, to marry Lumina and take over the kingdom of Coronar himself. Disappointed and with no choice, Lumina ran away and went back to Earth even though her mother forbade it. Without Honey Lemon's purse, the way back was long, and she arrived months later at the "Six Building" the same night Ebon Samurai arrived after he too had left the team to track down the Silver Samurai and slay him, but failed at doing so. Sunpyre met him surprised and told him her story, then Ebon suggested all of Big Hero 6 could journey to Coronar and defeat them. She however said it was too late for that. Kiochi also told her about his failure on slaying Silver Samurai, so both decided to aid each other, then headed to the cafeteria and have a drink. Soon though, Sunpyre saw that Deadline had infiltrated the Six Building once more to steal confiscated technology, and she was shot by the villain. Though not knocked out, she laid there hoping to strike when he least expected it. Deadline fought Ebon Samurai, and told him about how he wanted to save the world by making the governments see the real danger of their greed and war, using a Doomsday Device to wipe out Japan. Sunpyre heard him and believed that Deadline's reasoning made sense and was righteous, so she melted Ebon Samurai's blades right before they hit Deadline and decided to help him, thinking it could save Honey Lemon and her people. In reality, she did this because her feelings intervened, as her mother had the same ideals that Deadline was against. Sunpyre then fought Ebon Samurai whilst trying to buy time for the scientist to turn on his Doomsday Device, but the warrior became possessed by the shinma demon that had brought him to life, then ruthlessly attacked Lumina. She got a cut by the katana, then was buried with the ceiling's debris. Ebon Samurai proceeded to dismantle Deadline's machine and cut his hand off, ready to kill him due to the demon's influence ordering him to do so. Lumina however broke free and stopped him, bringing his friend back to his senses. Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre then stop Deadline with an adhesive gun, leaving him trapped in the lab for the rest of the team to later capture, but then Ebon decides to go with her and help free her homeworld. Lumina tries telling him about her soul debt with Honey Lemon but Kiochi argues that she has already paid it by saving her along with all of Tokyo, and that now she owes him two soul debts for saving her from Deadline and himself; as well as saying Big Hero 6 would do fine without them since they more than likely had found two new members already. Both then depart, leaving the team for good and heading to their own adventure in Coronar. Trivia *Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai were created as "replacements" for Sunfire and Silver Samurai when both characters were being used in other comics, therefore their similar appearances and powers. Though they only appeared in one comic issue with Big Hero 6 and were replaced by Wasabi No-Ginger and Fred for the next comic run, background bios and a follow-up story about both were written in the 2008 Big Hero 6 comics as part of the "Big Hero Backups" section, explaining their origins, whereabouts and departure. Gallery Alpha Flight - Sunpyre.png Big Hero 6 vs. Alpha Flight.png|Sunpyre fights Puck. Honey and Sunpyre fight.png Centennial tosses Sunpyre.png|Defeated by Centennial. BH6 Civil War.png Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre.png Sunpyre startled.png|Sunpyre waken up by Ebon Samurai. Sunpyre cries.png Ebon follows Sunpyre.png Deadline shoots Sunpyre.png|Shot by Deadline. EbonSunpyre2.png Sunpyre saves Deadline.png|Saving Deadline. Ebon and Sunpyre leave.png|Sunpyre and the Ebon Samurai leave Big Hero 6. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Females Category:Superheroines Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members